He's Worth It
by Tigerlily06
Summary: Someone from Horatio's past returns to help him out of a jam. Slash implied. Don't like don't read.


Title: He's Worth It

Author: sharpiesgal

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio Caine and Tim Speedle

Prompt: 09 Comfort

Rating: FRM

Word Count: 800

Summary: The return of an old friend helps Horatio through his darkest hour.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

Author's Notes: Set between the end of S6 and the beginning of S7, so if you don't want to be spoiled please don't read. It's my attempt to fix what the Miami crack writers screwed up.

In a shithole apartment in Little Havana, I watched my future sleep waiting for the nightmares to come. I sat with his gun resting on my thigh knowing that it wouldn't stop the terrors that affected Horatio's rest.

He looked so peaceful sprawled fully clothed on the lumpy mattress. The worry lines around his eyes and mouth had softened and he looked younger. The weight of the last few years had aged him beyond his actual age.

I watched Horatio begin to twitch in his sleep wishing I could give into my need to crawl onto the bed and hold him tight. To give him the comfort he so desperately needed but was too stubborn to ask for.

I looked away my eyes falling to Horatio's gun that I gripped like a lifeline as I tried to come to terms with his latest stunt. He had faked his own death to flush out the man who was determined to destroy everything Horatio held dear by selling fused ammunition to every rival gang in the greater Miami area.

The irony of the situation wasn't lost on me seeing that I had been forced by the Feds to fake my death for similar reasons.

It had been hell living in Witness Protection bouncing all over the country unable to put down roots or make friends. I soon tired of it and slipped my leash with the Mob and the Feds hot for my blood.

When I surfaced with Horatio, I knew I would be back on the radar and there would be nothing short of a miracle that would keep both groups from coming after me. But, I had one advantage, I knew how to use the gun I was holding and I would kill anybody who tried to take me away from Horatio.

I pushed that thought aside and relaxed my grip on the gun. I set it aside and stood up to walk over to the tiny window. I watched the comings and goings of the neighborhood listening to Horatio's neighbor catching hell from his wife for not taking out the garbage.

I chuckled. Eric would be amused to know that I finally gotten around to learning Spanish.

I rested my forehead against the cool glass and let my eyes drift shut as my tired mind took over. It started to paint pretty pictures of me and Horatio tangled in white satin sheets slick with sweat from hours of intense love making.

With a soft groan, I forced my eyes open and stumbled from the room to the tiny bathroom where I splashed lukewarm water on my face in vain hopes of calming my libido.

I leaned against the cracked, lime green sink and looked into the faded mirror. I was expecting to just see my scruffy reflection, but jumped when I saw myself and Horatio.

"Jesus Christ, H!" I softly swore. "Give me a fucking heart attack!"

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's okay," I said trying to sound calm and reassuring. I was having a hard time because his disheveled look was a major turn on. Rarely did Horatio allow anyone to see him so unkempt. "I keep forgetting you're like a damn cat."

He smiled and stepped closer invading my personal space. His eyes never left mine and he saw the breath hitch in my throat. "I woke up and you were gone and…"

"And?"

"And, I thought the last few hours had just been a dream," he replied. "Then I heard water running in here."

I wanted to turn and caress his stubbled cheek to reassure him that I was not a dream, but if I did my aroused state would be obvious. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Make love to me."

"Horatio?"

"I know earlier I said I couldn't; that I needed to stay focused on nailing Ron Saris to the wall, but it's been so long and I need you," he truthfully said finally breaking down and asking for the comfort I wanted to give him.

I bit my bottom lip and then nodded. I leaned back into his embrace waiting for him to make the next move.

I watched him in the mirror seeing those expressive eyes of his darken with desire before fluttering shut as he turned me and took my mouth in a soft kiss. Our erections brushed together and he broke the kiss with a moan while I bit my back. I didn't want to cum in my jeans like a pimply-faced teenager.

I guided us back to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. I would take care of him in this time of darkness knowing that that was why I risked everything to be here.

He was worth it.

He would always be worth it.

The End


End file.
